


The Quiet before the Storm

by Rey_BB8



Series: New Changes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon AU - Robert Names Different Hand (Not Ned), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_BB8/pseuds/Rey_BB8
Summary: The young Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark has settled happily into married life with his wife, Catelyn, and their growing brood, in spite still being hunted by the annus horribilis of 283. What would have happened if Septa Mordane had being dismissed and how that would have affected Sansa and Arya. Ned's blissful and idyllic peace is broken by a the terrible news from the South that gives Ned a sense of deja vu.





	The Quiet before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts).



Disclaimer: All characters belong to GRRM. This is written for enjoyment and not for profit.

  


Year 295AC 

On a misty cool evening, Ned sat beneath the heart tree for longer than usual. It had been that time of the year when Ned felt the soreness of old wounds from twelve years ago swell up in his heart again. Ned had rigorously trained himself, just like any battle-wary soldier, to bury the grief and pain that he endured in 283 - the Annus horribilis for House Stark. Over the last 12 years, Ned had found comfort in the Old Gods and Duty - duty as the Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, as a husband and father. The regimental routine Ned had settled in after returning from Dorne had helped him remarkedly because it stopped him from dwelling in despondence and agony. There have been times when Ned felt ashamed and guilty of himself because deep down in his heart knew that everything he had now was never meant for him but he came to grudgingly accept it. 

Fatherhood worked wonders on Ned in more unexpected ways than he could have ever imagined. His five children were each bundle full of surprises that he always found endearing and puzzling. At 12 years of age, Robb, his eldest son and heir, was a charismatic and precocious boy. Then there was Jon, also 12, who was shy but very perceptive and quick learner. To Ned’s relief, both Robb and Jon had truly grown up as close as brothers as he had prayed, who had become each other’s best friends who were fiercely loyal and protective of each other. Ned suspected that part of the reason Robb was particularly protective of Jon was because of his lady mother who deeply disliked Jon and had never let Jon forget he was a bastard. Ned always felt torn and ashamed that he couldn’t do more to protect Jon better from his lady wife. He felt worried that becoming more protective of Jon who only make his wife dislike Jon more, and it could potentially raise unwanted questions about the identity of Jon’s mother. Furthermore, Ned was also blessed with two beautiful and good-hearted daughters, Sansa, who was 9, and Arya, who was 6. Each girl had a personality of their own, Sansa was graceful and studious girl who loved embroidery and lemon cakes, while on the other hand, Arya was vivacious and inquisitive little girl who loved mixing with other children and loved hunting the forests for flowers. Lastly but not the least, there was five-year old Brandon, who all called Bran for short, who in spite his very young age had an insatiable sense of adventure and was sweet and courteous to everyone. 

Over the years, both Ned and his lady wife had grown to love and treasure each other very much. Unexpectedly but welcome surprise. At the beginning Ned had being courteous but distant with his new lady wife, or to be precise his elder brother Brandon’s betrothed. This always made Ned feel self-conscious because he feared that the Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun would have being dismayed at having to marry a poor replacement for the handsome tall Brandon Stark Heir to Winterfell. On their wedding night, Ned remembered dreading the impending bedding ceremony because most the attention would be on him and his new wife. He had never felt comfortable being at the centre of attention but he felt a bit envious of Lady Catelyn Tully who was serene and collected at the dreaded bedding ceremony, either she didn’t care or knew how to hide her true feelings very well. Initially Ned thought of calming his uneasiness leading up to the wedding by drinking lots of ale or cider or wine or whatever he could gets his hands on, but thought better not to because he had a big job that night ensuring that the marriage contract was fully sealed. Ned wasn’t about to make a fool of himself on his wedding day or night, he was there to fulfill his duty to House Stark and that’s what he would do. To add to Ned’s list of worries was the fact that he never met the Lady Catelyn Tully before their wedding day when her father the Lord Hoster Tully walked her to the altar in the Riverrun Sept. Theirs had being a double wedding as Lord Jon Arryn of the Eyrie had promised to marry Lord Hoster’s younger daughter, Lysa. Ned still remembered the conversation he had with Jon the night before arriving at Riverrun.

-flashback-

“Ned, what is the matter with you? Why haven’t you gone to sleep” a worried Jon Arryn had asked as he sat down next to Ned by the fire.  
“My Lord, I am not ready for tomorrow” Ned said with a sad voice.  
Lord Arryn looked puzzled at the young man next to him, “What are you not ready for the wedding or the bedding ceremony? I mean if you haven’t yet laid with a woman, night still early for you to look for one”.  
Ned felt blushing creeping up his neck to his ear and to his cheeks as he quickly shook his head, “No! My Lord I laid with a woman before”, and he looked down, “it’s just I feel all this is wrong, Lady Catelyn Tully was meant for Brandon not me.”  
Ned felt that Lord Arryn put his hand on his right shoulder and said, “Alas, I know lad but now we must do what we must in order to bring down those tyrants that murdered your father and brother, and who had asked for your and Robert’s heads.”  
“I know what you are doing for us my Lord and I’m grateful for it. But why would you risk so much for us?”  
“Don’t you know it by now, Ned? I love you and Robert as if you were my own and I would never allow that tyrant get away with his crimes. The moment he killed your father and brother and their entourages, he broke the Westerosi contract between King and his subjects.”  
“Aye, true” Ned smiled ruefully.  
“Remember Ned that the only thing necessary for the rise of evil is for good men to do nothing. I will make the Mad King pay for his heinous crimes. He is used to having his way like a spoiled selfish unruly child, not anymore.”  
“Thank you my Lord. I’m sorry if I seemed ungrateful but I am uneasy about marrying a complete stranger”.  
“Don’t worry too much about marrying a stranger, you won’t be alone. I have to marry Lysa Tully for our cause.”  
“Aren’t you happy my Lord?” Ned felt baffled as to why Lord Arryn didn’t seem to eager on his impending new marriage.  
“I’m sure that Lady Lysa is beautiful and gifted young woman, but she is only 16 years old! And I’m 69! I tried to advised against this marriage but the conniving Hoster Tully wouldn’t have it.” Lord Arryn said exasperatedly. 

-flashback-

 

The howling night wind broke Ned from his reverie and he looked around him to see that the Godswood was completely empty and were it not for him sitting by the heart tree. Then the hooting of an owl in a different heart tree made Ned look up to the night sky that was only lit by the full moon. Ned realised that is was very late and he should have been in bed by now else he doubted how he would wake up in the morning. Thus Ned hurriedly and quietly made his way to the castle to his chamber. 

Once in the chambers he shared with his lady wife, he saw that Cat was well asleep on her side of the bed and that the only light came from the burning woods in the hearth. Ned quietly undressed himself and climbed into bed. He let his body relax as he settled in, then unexpectedly he saw that Cat had turn her body to face him and she settled close to him and rested her right hand on his chest.

“Where have you being all this time, Ned?”

“Praying, love.” he replied as he hand gently caressed those silky thick auburn locks of hers.

“I wish you showed me as much devotion as you do to your heart trees, else I’ll be jealous” she said teasingly.

“Of course, you know I always do and will” he said as the hand that had previously caressed her hair cupped her face and let his thumb trace the outline of her luscious lips.

“We’ll see about that” Cat said as she briefly kissed his thumb and then moved to his lips. They both fell into blissful sleep after fulfilling each other’s passions and love.

 

 

The next day Ned woke up to the crowing of the rooster in the Winterfell stables, while part of him felt still tired from not getting enough he knew that there was a lot to be done today so he slowly forced himself out of his bed not before giving detangling himself from the sleeping Cat and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Ned didn’t mind waking walking bare feet on the cold stone floor as he made his way to get his undergarments and start dressing himself.

Three hours passed before Ned sat in the main table in the Great Hall to break his fast with his wife and children. In the time Cat and the children woke up, Ned had prayed at the Godswood, taken a walk around the castle and review the day’s plans with Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik Cassel and Vayon Poole. Traditionally, young children like Arya and Bran would be made to break their fast at the nursery but since both of them were old enough to eat on their own, he had wanted them at the table with the rest of the family too. This practice had taken Catelyn by surprise but she embraced it well since both had come to the agreement that it would give them a good opportunity to be with the children. Generally, Ned liked to have little family meals like in the morning whereas during luncheons and dinners he would invite one of the fellow people at Winterfell to eat with the family so that he and his family would have a chance to know them better.

After breaking their fast, each bid each other a good day and went on about their business for the day. Cat went to Vayon Poole to discuss plans for future meals and her plans to go into Wintertown and take little Bran too, Robb and Jon went off to the training yard with Ser Rodrik, and the girls went off with Septa Mordane for their lessons. As for him, he went off to see Maester Luwin to discuss various administrative tasks in regards to the North and their families. 

The morning passed quickly and before he knew it he was making his way to the Great Hall from the Maester’s Tower, he greeted Ser Rodrik from afar and knew that both Robb and Jon must have finished their lessons and must have being making their way to the Maester’s Tower for their lessons. On his way to the Great Hall, he would pass by the day room where the girls took most of their deportment, dancing and embroidery lessons. Ned felt certain excitement because he liked to watch over all his children to check how they were progressing in their studies. As he passed he heard something out of the ordinary and he quietly took a look from the open door. 

“This embroidery is as pretty as you are Sansa” he heard Septa Mordane say.  
“Thank you Septa.” Sansa said cheerfully.  
“Oh for the love of the Seven, Arya what is this mess of embroidery? How many times have I told you to be careful. At your age your sister was already good at embroidery.”  
“I don’t like embroidery, it’s so boring” Arya dejectedly said.  
“For goodness sake, Arya you are so wilful and always so dirty I don’t know what to do with you! Why can’t you be like your sister?” he heard the Septa exasperatedly say. 

It all became clear to Ned what the Septa’s polite but deriding comments masked with pleasantries on Arya’s progress meant. This also explained why there had seem a rift growing between his daughters. 

Ned had heard ENOUGH. He didn’t make an effort to hide he had just being eavesdropping on them. He opened the door and the scene that encountered him made him furious. He saw that Sansa looked embarrassed by the Septa’s comment and Arya was looking down like a dog that had being beaten down. 

The moment the Septa saw him with wide eyes and let go of Arya little wrist and stood up nervously.

“That’s enough Septa Mordane”, he icily said to the woman, “You will leave Winterfell immediately, your services are no longer required here.”

“My Lord this isn’t what you think it is” One steely look at the septa froze her as if his gaze warn her not to make her worse for herself.

“You will go pack your bags and leave now. You will get next month’s payment in advance and leave.” 

“My Lord, please forgive me I never meant what I say. Sometimes it is said to be useful to reprimand the child in order to get them to behave and push themselves to improve in their studies.”

“If that’s is the case then you are not a very good governess because a good governess should be able to adapt her teachings to the needs of her charges and not the other way around. Now leave.”

Then he noticed that both Sansa and Arya were frozen in shock at what they just witnessed, so he told “Sansa and Arya I would like you both to go to your chambers now.” They both quietly vowed to him and the Septa and hurried outside.

“My Lord please I beg you give me another chance?” the septa said on her knees.

“That’s enough, please leave now.” 

The septa got up and dejectedly walked out of the room.

 

Now Ned knew that he will need to bring new changes to Winterfell and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far thank you if you have got this far. Part 2 will come shortly as I decided to make radical changes to what I had originally written.


End file.
